


DubiouS

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Fenris (Dragon Age), Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut, Top Anders, questionable morals, the actual sex is very consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Can a fantasy be harmful? Does it affect reality? Anders is faced with some immoral thoughts and their aftermath.





	DubiouS

**Author's Note:**

> Questionable. Why? Because I can.

Hawke sent a runner for Anders - good thing he was at the Hanged Man, so they found him well in time.

“What is it this time?” Anders asked, worry masked with fury, as he stepped in Fenris’ mansion.

“Well, there was a High Dragon,” started Hawke, and that was more than enough for Anders. “Can you take care of him? I need to have words with that Orlesian cunt.”

“Yes, you go ahead,” grumbled Anders, and went into Fenris’ room to see what he was working with.

He gave one pointed look to Fenris. “How're you feeling?”

Fenris was sitting on a bench, clutching at his mid-section. Thankfully he was only wearing pants, so Anders didn't have to cut the armour off of him _again._

“Like a High dragon used me as a chew toy,” he replied gruffly.

Anders took his coat off, and stepped closer. “Let me take a look at you.”

“Alright.” Fenris moved his hands away, and swayed a little.

“That's a nasty cut, you should lay down.”

Anders didn't move to help, only when Fenris dangerously swayed on his feet. That's when he grabbed him, and led him to his bed. They never spoke about the way they stopped arguing in situations like this. They were simply healer and patient.

“Did you lose a lot of blood?”

“No, but Hawke gave me a lot of potions during the fight.”

“Great, those will soon knock you out cold, and I won't know if you're alright. Try to stay awake.”

“Yes,” hissed Fenris.

Anders started cleaning the wound, fights with animals could leave some nasty stuff behind. He barely started when Fenris started murmuring unintelligently.

“Great, it's starting,” sighed Anders. “Just lay down,” he said gently, but with determination. “And stop squirming.”

Fenris replied to that, but he was speaking Qunlat.

“I still don't understand you, Fenris,” mumbled Anders. This is why he hated potions. Nobody could know when they'd have their full effect, and how that would manifest. It was a good thing Fenris fell asleep now, not on the battle field.

“At least you won't grumble about my hands being cold,” said Anders out loud, because the silent room creeped him out.

 

After a while he realised that he'd never been alone with Fenris like this. They sometimes shared a tent on the wounded coast, but then they were both half dead on their feet anyway.

But now… Anders was very, very much aware of the situation.

Good thing Fenris could trust him. Right? _Right_.

Anders put his fingers over the wound, and let the magic flow freely between them. It was always mesmerising to see it pulse through the lyrium, but now that Anders didn't have to fear Fenris’ disapproval, he could stare as much as he liked.

They lit up lightly, as the current of magic flew through them, channelling the magic through Fenris’ whole body. Anders always wondered about them, how they'd feel against his fingers, what it would do to Fenris to use magic directly on them.

‘You're stalling,’ warned him Justice. ‘Move on _._ ’

Anders thought Justice was right, so he quickly closed the wounds, then spread healing ointment on them. Just because the wound was no more, the flesh remembered it.

And Fenris’ flesh could remember a lot. Just last week Anders pulled a spear out of his side, that neatly went through him.

Anders sighed loudly, and took the bandages to wrap around Fenris’ torso.

“There we go,” he mumbled, just to entertain himself. He had to move Fenris’ sleep heavy body around to be able to properly reach him everywhere.

It felt different touching Fenris now, and it made Anders’ heart beat furiously. He didn’t have to avert his eyes; he could see the whole expanse of Fenris’ skin. He smelled like a warrior should after a long fight, but still… nobody else had his scent. It was the lyrium, it must have been.

‘He is so beautiful, Maker,’ thought Anders, as he sat on the side of the bed and let his eyes wander around the expanse of Fenris’ chest, watching the tattoos swirl around the muscles. ‘So very beautiful, I wish…’

‘You’re being inappropriate, I believe,’ grumbled Justice.

Anders secured the bandages, and laid Fenris back down.

‘Is it the lyrium, Justice? Is that why I find him so alluring?’

Justice made the mental equivalent of crossing his arms angrily. ‘No, it’s entirely your own obsession, I have nothing to do with it.’

‘Don’t call it obsession… that makes it weird.’

‘You’re ogling a sleeping man, I think that makes the situation weird enough.’

But Anders only watched, and didn’t let his fingers wander, not once. Fenris’ entire body was lax with sleep, and the calmness of his face made his handsomeness stand out even more. Now that his brows weren’t knitted together in pain, nor in derision.

‘I wonder how his face would look contorted in pleasure,’ mused Anders.

‘Anders,’ berated him Justice.

‘I know, I _know_ , but these are just thoughts. You’re literally in my head.’

‘I should hope so that these are mere thoughts,’ grumbled Justice.

Anders sighed deeply. He knew Justice would rather take over control, than let him do anything to Fenris. And not like he actually wanted to… do anything.

‘But Maker, he is a beautiful man,’ thought Anders longingly. If only the situation was different, then they could make an excellent team. ‘Sex would feel so good with Fenris.’

And he could imagine it perfectly – learning how to touch Fenris without irritating his lyrium, how to please him so perfectly that he’d forget Trade and revert to Tevene or Qunlat.

Fenris spoke so elegantly in another language, and Anders was certain he could coax it out of him. Make him relax with gentle touches, open him up with his tongue and fingers, always checking in if he was alright with it, then sink into his warm and willing body.

‘And _conscious_ ,’ added Justice, but Anders shooed him away.

‘Maybe he would prefer to be on top,’ mused Anders, shifting the scene in his head. It wasn’t hard to imagine Fenris rolling on top of him, holding him down between his strong thighs, kissing him until they were both out of breath.

Anders could almost taste Fenris’ on his lips, if he concentrated just enough. If Fenris let him, he would spend hours kissing his body all over, sucking him off for as long as he wanted.

Fenris really deserved to be worshipped in bed, and it might as well be done by Anders. _Maybe if he just_ —

‘Are you quite finished? The clinic needs your attention more, than imagining jerking off to the smell of Fenris’ body,’ reminded him Justice sternly.

‘I did not think about that,’ said Anders, jerking his hands off the blanket closest to Fenris’ thigh. ‘Well, not this time. Maker, I’m _disgusting_.’

Anders stood slowly, careful not to disturb Fenris, and covered him with a blanket. He left soon after, not wanting to linger in the room longer than necessary.

*

There was a line waiting for him back at the clinic, just as Justice predicted. Thankfully, nobody was seriously ill, but still it was well into the evening he could blow out the lantern.

Anders quickly washed, then collapsed on his cot. It had been a really long day, and he was eager to have a good sleep before the next day came.

*

Fenris recovered quickly, but Anders… he couldn’t look into Fenris’ eyes, feeling dirty for imagining all the things in the quiet of Fenris’ room. And Fenris must have realised Anders was evading him, because three days after he woke up from his _beauty_ sleep, he knocked on the clinic’s door.

“Mage, I came to speak with you,” Fenris announced politely, as Anders remained on the other side of the clinic, very busy with his papers on the desk.

“Whatever for?” he snapped, because his anxiety made him more of an asshole than usual.

Fenris was undeterred as he marched up to the desk, and put his palms on it. “You are evading me. I know you haven’t been keen on my company, but this is just rude. Hawke noticed it. She asked if I said something rude to you in my stupor.”

Anders blanched, and shook his head. “No, you did not, there is absolutely no reason for Hawke to worry.”

At that they shared an amused look – telling Hawke to not worry would be just as useless as telling a dragon not to set things on fire.

“Then what is it?” asked Fenris, slowly going round the table. “Did I not seem thankful enough?”

Anders almost jumped out of his skin, and as Fenris got closer he started going around the other side of the table. “You didn’t say anything, but it’s not like I expect a tirade of thank you’s. It’s my responsibility as a healer to—,” he started explaining, but then got quiet, as Fenris phased through his desk to catch up to him. “That’s not fair,” he mumbled, but didn’t move away.

“Then what is it?” he asked, suddenly soft and polite, as he realised Anders was hiding something. “What happened in my mansion?” He was afraid Anders would bolt, so he put his hand on his elbows.

“Nothing!” Anders exclaimed loudly, face red and heart beating furiously. “Nothing happened. I put the bandage around your wounds after disinfecting them, healing them as much as I could, then I left.”

Fenris looked at him suspiciously, stepping even closer. “Confess now,” he murmured lowly, pulling Anders closer. “I promise it’s going to be better for you.”

Anders’ eyes flashed blue for a moment, then he slumped in Fenris’ grasp. “Nothing happened,” he murmured in a small voice. “I swear, but… Maker, I wanted to touch you so much.” Fenris stared at him with open shock. “I know, I’m a monster! An abomination just liked you said all those years ago. You were so beautiful and I… not that it would have been your fault, Maker, just because you’re the most beautiful man on Thedas, it still doesn’t excuse my thoughts, but—” He stopped as Fenris shook him gently.

“Anders, breathe,” he said roughly, so Anders obeyed. “Now, slowly. You wanted to touch me while I was unconscious?”

Anders face contorted as if in serious pain. “Yes,” he said, and lowered his head. “Yes, I did.”

“And did you?” asked Fenris in a low whisper. “Did you let your hands linger and wander on my body while I was knocked out?”

“No!” said Anders. “I swear on my life, I didn’t.”

“Why? Was it me being unconscious so alluring?”

“No, Andraste’s tits, no, I swear it was just because… I haven’t seen you yet. Not so fully and I always knew you were beautiful, but Maker, up close… you’re stunning, and apparently I don’t have the self-preservation I thought I had.”

Fenris was still holding his elbow, but was smirking at him now. “You have a rather lame way of showing it, you know that, right?”

Anders nodded, ready for the punishment. Would Fenris strike him for this? He definitely deserved a slap or even a punch.

“I could smell the lingering scent of elfroot in the room, I knew you’ve been there. And… I wondered about you putting me in bed, being alone with me for who knows how long. I got goosebumps thinking about the possibilities. I was half awake and your touch… I think you should help me get off these bandages,” he said, changing topics swiftly. “I promise I won’t move around a lot.”

Anders couldn’t believe what he heard. “You… what?”

Fenris smiled a little. “Wouldn’t say no to have sex with my conscious body?”

Anders was still gaping.

“I see I’m using too big words for you,” snickered Fenris. “Would you like to have sex with me? While I’m conscious?”

“Yes?” replied Anders. Was this a trick question? “Very much so.”

“Alright,” nodded Fenris, then looked around. “Here or do you have some private space?”

Anders opened his mouth then closed it again. “Yes, let’s go to the back.”

They went in the back room, and Anders gave a potion to Fenris. The moment Fenris got it in his hand, fear flashed in his eyes, and uncertainly he looked up at Anders. He came here for some fun, he wasn’t about to seriously knock himself out like last time.

“What is this?”

“Oh, no,” Anders stammered, suddenly red in shame. “It’s not the real one. It’s what I make for kids. There’s like one drop of potion in it and diluted a lot, so they will stop crying. It’s just… for pretences.”

Fenris laid back on his cot, and Anders helped him out of his clothes, then started taking down the bandages. He realised these were… not the same ones he used, they were already redressed.

He kneeled on the bed, and Fenris only peered at him under his eyelashes, pretending to be asleep. He truly didn’t move.

“The dragon attacks usually leave some lingering effects behind,” said Anders, leaning down. “I should examine you further, alright?”

Fenris merely hummed in response. Anders kissed his collarbone, then lower and lower until he reached his pectorals and happily licked a long swipe there.

Fenris winced, but then relaxed his body again, still convinced he could do the whole thing with barely any movements. Anders kissed Fenris’ pectoral, slowly inching closer to a nipple, then let his teeth graze over one.

Fenris inhaled sharply, and wetted his lips. Their eyes met, and ever so slightly Fenris nodded.

Anders continued his delicious exploration of Fenris’ chest, until he made Fenris squirm a bit. Only then did he scout lower, caressing the sides of Fenris’ torso. He revelled in the way the muscles shifted under the skin and the lyrium.

“Maker, you're extremely beautiful.” The praise came out of him unthinkingly. Anders checked Fenris’ face, and he was still watching his every move with open rapture.

Anders pushed his face even lower, and met with the obstacle of Fenris’ leggings. “I should remove this,” he said softly.

Fenris nodded. “Of course,” he replied to the unasked question, and helped Anders get the clothe off. “Now you can continue your examination.”

Anders grinned eagerly. “Gladly.”

Finally, he got the answer of how far the tattoos extended - they circled around Fenris’ pelvis, but didn't reach his genitalia. Anders kiss-bit a hipbone in teasing, then kissed along Fenris’ shaft.

The soft gasp was music to his ears. This was exactly what he wanted. True to his word, Fenris tried everything to remain silent and motionless, but that just made the challenge sweeter to Anders.

 

He kissed the reddened head, wrapping his lips around it loosely, then hummed in happiness. “Oh, yes, you're quite fine everywhere. I was worried about your blood flow, you see.”

Fenris merely chuckled, and raised a hand in front of his face - it seemed he was still a big embarrassed. That didn't urged Anders to make him forget about even more of his reservations.

He put his mouth to work. He sucked on the head as if it was the rarest delicacy he had ever tasted, then sank down on Fenris’ penis to the root, letting it hit the softest part of the back of his throat.

It was an immediate success, just like it was always - Fenris bit into his finger to muffle his whimpers, but the sounds that did escape were even sweeter to Anders.

Anders decided not to tease Fenris further, as he had cut him enough slack as it is. It was time to get serious. He bobbed his head a couple of times, just to get Fenris accustomed to the rhythm, then he pulled up to lick the head obscenely.

The sight finally made Fenris to make a loud noise. Anders winked at him, making Fenris flush to the tips of his ears. After that it was only one thing left to do - he sank his mouth down again, then let his penis slip deep inside his throat.

Fenris howled, caught unaware by this, and his spine curved involuntarily. Anders pushed his pelvis down to the bed to make him stop squirming too much, and let his rhythm guide him.

Fenris tangled his fingers in Anders’ hair, pulling at the strands just right. “An--,” he choked out in warning, and Anders tightened his throat around him more. “--ders,” he breathed out later, sagging on the cot completely.

Anders kissed his softening cock one more time, then sat up to grin at him smugly, out of breath and hair a tangled mess from Fenris’ hands.

“I think that concludes our examination,” he said, which curiously made Fenris frown.

The next moment Fenris pulled him on top of him and kissed him senseless. “I think not,” he murmured against Anders lips. He hugged Anders close with his legs, rubbing his soft cock against Anders’ hardness. “You still got some work to do.”

Anders blinked at Fenris, then buried his face in the crook of his neck. “Are you… Are you sure?”

“Yes, pretty sure.”

“We're talking about penetrative sex, right?”

The question made Fenris actually start laughing. “Yes, I believe we are,” he said, still shaking from mirth.

“Good, good, alright, I can do that, yes.”

He leaned down to search for the little container he had used just a day ago, then pulled it up on the bed.

“Uhm, so any time you change your mind,” he started seriously, but Fenris was having none of it.

“I'll kick you off this mighty bed immediately.”

Anders huffed. “It is a good cot, I assure you.”

“We'll see if it survives the night.” Then he linked his ankle behind Anders’ shoulder.

Anders put some cream on his fingers, and almost couldn't contain his anticipation. He'd been dreaming of this just a day ago, and now it became reality. It was almost too good to be true. He wanted to hurry and stall at the same time. Still, he was too eager for it, so he moved swiftly. He opened Fenris with the care of someone who wanted to do this long ago.

Fenris soon forgot anything about pretended sleepiness or silence, he pulled Anders head down to kiss him and urge him on.

Anders heartbeat sped up seeing how easily Fenris bent himself nearly in half. He wasted no more time, he deemed all preparation done. “Still with me? All good?”

“Do it already, or I swear I'll turn us around and ride you until I see fit.” Anders didn't seem scared enough so he added. “It was a threat, mage, and you don't want to know why.”

“Bossy, bossy,” chuckled Anders, and turned his head to kiss Fenris’ shin in apology. He'd rather be threatened than do something Fenris wasn't absolutely fine with. He positioned himself, and slipped. Too much cream made everything slippery. “J-just a moment,” he stammered.

Fenris rolled his eyes, then got Anders’ hand and kissed his knuckles. “Whenever you're ready,” he said softly.

Anders smiled at him, and this time he slipped right inside. He rolled his hips in small circles until he was fully seated inside.

“F-finally,” breathed Fenris, then pulled Anders down again to kiss him, not minding squished deliciously under his weight.

Anders curled his toas into the thin mattress for perfect leverage, then started a slow rhythm. The angle was enough to knock the breath out of Fenris, he didn't want to be too rough.

Soon it turned out, it was a failing on his part, as Fenris clawed at his back with blunt nails, urging him on. They brushed their noses and mouths together, oblivious to the world apart from the joy of their bodies. Then Anders did something wicked with his hips, and Fenris tipped over the edge for a second time. Anders followed him closely, coming so deep, Fenris could have sworn he felt it. They started lazily kissing, while Anders gingerly pulled out, and laid next to Fenris.

Now Fenris truly felt like he had drunk that potion. He turned to his side to cuddle Anders properly, and his thigh gently bumped into Anders’ erection.

He looked at Anders questioningly. “I thought…”

“Ignore it,” mumbled Anders peppering kisses all over his face. “I did come yes, thank you for asking. It's a Warden thing.”

“What is?”

Anders reluctantly pulled away to look into Fenris’ eyes. “It's like that for some time. Once you start, it's not easy to stop. But as I said, feel free to ignore it.”

Fenris’ face got a calculating look, and he got hold of Anders face, before he could kiss him again, and distract him.

“And if I don't want to?” Fenris raised his leg and Anders pulled it tightly around his hips.

“I'd be happy to fuck you like this too, yes.”

“Excellent.”

It felt entirely different - it was more snug and intimate, wrapped almost entirely around each other.

Anders dutifully fucked Fenris, even though he couldn't quite get hard from it after all. But Fenris absolutely loved it.

As they laid there in the darkness, Fenris hand bumped into Anders’ sticky erection. “Still?”

“Yes,” sighed Anders. “But it's not really…”

“I want you to. While I'm on my stomach.” But he sounded a bit uncertain.

“Fenris,” turned Anders to him, gently linking their fingers together.

Fenris turned to him, green eyes translucent in the dark. “You like it when I pretend to be asleep, right? Now, I like to feel as if.. As if..” He couldn't quite voice it, and he made a frustrated sound, and covered his face with his hand. “I like it, alright? Can you accept that?”

Anders blinked at him, and kissed his nose playfully. “All I hear is that you aren't tired of me yet. Of course I can accept anything that leads to this.” He kissed Fenris’ mouth then, a long passionately. Then Fenris rolled onto his stomach, and Anders kissed along his spine, before entering him once more.

They called it fucking, but they both felt it was untrue. Anders wasn't chasing his own satisfaction, and actually managed to make Fenris come too at the end.

Then they were absolutely too exhausted, and Anders could only move to get the wet rag.

When they were finally clean and cuddled close under the cover, Anders asked gingerly. “Does it work the other way around?”

“What?” asked Fenris, already half asleep.

“Do you like to fuck someone multiple times too?”

“Yes.” And he felt Anders open his mouth again, because it was so close to the skin of his shoulder, so he groaned, “Go to sleep, Anders.”

“We're going to be best friends, Fenris,” giggled Anders.

**Author's Note:**

> Morals? I don't know her?


End file.
